


Secret Santa for k3nj1ph1

by V_vulpes



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_vulpes/pseuds/V_vulpes
Summary: When Parker hurts her leg before "The Broken Wing Job", Eliot takes care of her. (Art)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



 

"Even master thieves fall sometimes, Parker. I'm just supposed to be there to catch you."


End file.
